Un pequeño gran momento
by Jime221
Summary: Cuando esos pequeños momentos de pronto se vuelven grandes momentos...


**Nota de autor: ¡Hola! Estoy por acá otra vez, hace montones que no subía algo nuevo, pero bueno los dejo con este mini one-shot que tengo que admitir que es por ahora el que más me ha gustado escribir, please no se olviden del review! ;D**

Era tarde ya cuando Sheldon Cooper había regresado a su apartamento luego de un largo día, pero a pesar de todo el físico llevaba una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que Amy se había quedado totalmente dormida en su sitio, una sonrisa esta vez de ternura comenzó a asomarse en Sheldon, verla así, tan tranquila lo hacía sentirse feliz y relajado.

Estaba emocionado por mostrarle su nueva adquisición, pero despertarla era algo que no podía hacer. En vez de eso, se dirigió a su dormitorio para traerle una manta, que delicadamente coloco en ella, pero a pesar de haberlo hecho suavemente vio como poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, Amy tenía un sueño muy ligero.

"¿Sheldon.?" Preguntó una aún adormilada Amy.

"Aquí estoy Amy, ¿No quieres ir a la cama, esta frío aquí?" Sheldon se encontraba de rodillas junto a Amy quien lo miró a los ojos.

"No, no te preocupes, ¿Pasó algo? Es tarde ya…" preguntó preocupada su esposa.

"No, todo estuvo bien, es solo que Leonard y yo pasamos al centro comercial" Tal vez era un buen momento para mostrarle la sorpresa a Amy de todos modos, pensó Shelon.

Antes de que Amy comenzara a hablar de nuevo, Sheldon la interrumpió y su sonrisa juguetona se volvió a asomar.

"Amy, hay algo que quiero mostrarte que creo que te va a gustar" el tono emocionado de su esposo termino de despertar a Amy.

"¿¡Me compraste algo?! No tenías que hacerlo Sheldon…"Aun así recibir un regalo de Sheldon la alegraba, él no hacia ese tipo de cosas tan seguido.

"Bueno, no es exactamente para ti en realidad…" La sonrisa de Sheldon aun así no desaparecía.

"Ah, ¿Si? Pues entonces para quien es…" pregunto Amy más que decepcionada, curiosa.

"Pues, para este pequeño de acá" Dijo de pronto colocando suavemente su mano en el creciente vientre de Amy, mientras que con la otra sacaba una pequeña bolsa de regalo que se encontraba en su mochila.

Los ojos de Amy comenzaron a humedecerse un poco. "Hormonas…" Pensó.

"Toma, ábrelo" Dijo Sheldon entregándoselo.

Amy no pudo evitar esta vez soltar algunas lágrimas al ver lo que Sheldon le había traído. Era un pequeño abrigo de koala, con sus orejitas y todo…

"Lo vi en una tienda de bebés y no pude evitar pensar en él" Dijo mientras acariciaba delicadamente su vientre.

"Aww Sheldon, es tan hermoso, imagínatelo cuando podamos ponérselo, nuestro pequeño koala…" las miradas de ambos brillaban con la emoción de la llegada de su pequeño milagro.

Sheldon se quedó unos segundos imaginado como iba a ser su bebé, hasta que fue interrumpido por un pequeño grito ahogado de Amy.

"¿¡Que pasa?! ¿¡Estas bien!?" preguntó alertado Sheldon.

"Estoy bien Sheldon, es solo que creo que al bebé le ha gustado que su papá le regale algo" Amy tenía sus manos en su vientre, Sheldon las había retirado hacia unos segundos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó extrañado el físico.

Amy no respondió, en cambio coloco sus manos en una zona de su vientre, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que de pronto Sheldon sintió como unos pequeños golpecitos empujaban suavemente las palmas de sus manos. En ese momento el Doctor Cooper estaba sintiendo por primera vez a su bebé, a su pequeño hombrecito…

En la cara de Sheldon se reflejaba sorpresa, era una sensación increíble.

"Ves, lo hiciste emocionarse" Dijo Amy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Si…" Fue lo único que atino a decir el científico.

Así estuvieron varios minutos, simplemente sintiendo como su bebé jugaba fútbol allí adentro hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente por el momento.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado tu regalo, creo que contigo esto de regalar no se hará tan difícil…" susurro Sheldon al vientre de Amy, luego se levantó un poco para quedar a la altura del rostro de su esposa y suavemente la beso, fue un beso tierno, nada largo pero que llegó al corazón.

"Te amo Amy, o mejor dicho, los amo…"


End file.
